Completion
by peculiarities
Summary: A short one-shot about how Annabeth feels about Percy up until Mark Of Athena.


**Completion**

* * *

_Yay! New story! I got MoA today, and have only read the Percy and Annabeth reuniting scene (which I've been waiting for for like 1 1/2 years!) and I was filled with inspiration (:o) so I decided to write this, a short one-shot. It's super cheesy, so be warned :D!  
_

_I am warning you now, there_ will_ be spoilers. So don't comment saying that the whole thing is spoiled for you now, because I warned _you!_  
_

* * *

This was a great feeling, Annabeth decided.

Over the past four months, there were times when Annabeth thought she was finally happy, that she might be able to bear Percy's disappearance, but just one glance at the lake, or one friendly smile so much like the ones her Seaweed Brain used to give out so freely would bring back the grief.

She wouldn't admit it then, but she'd had a crush on him ever since they were twelve, and they went on that quest together.

Of course, then she thought she loved Luke, and his betrayal shocked her to her core.

She had sincerely believed he was good, that he would always be there for her, but then he went and broke his promises.

She supposed she was the one who stopped her relationship with Percy from growing into something more at that point. She believed she could change Luke, and everything could be as it was before.

So Percy stayed only her friend, but slowly became her best.

By that point she knew that he was a truly good and honest person, and he would always be there for her. She was right about that.

She was wrong about Luke.

No matter how many times she tried to talk to him, to tell him what he was doing was wrong, he wouldn't listen. He truly believed in what Kronos was doing.

Even though she knew, deep down that he would never change, she pushed that doubt away.

His broken promises were what killed him, in the end.

Then, after, the moment was so perfect, and she realized she was falling hard for the green-eyed boy in front of her.

So she got over her nervousness and kissed him.

Then they were a perfect couple, well, as perfect as two demigods can get.

He took her out on dates, and he was a sweet, nervous mess on the first ones, but slowly he got more sure of himself and started doing incredibly cheesy things, like getting her chocolate and flowers.

They were so, so, so happy, and that's when Hera came in.

If Annabeth thought she hated Hera before, that was nothing compared to this.

When Annabeth was finally happy, after all the monsters, danger, and betrayal, and it seemed like the demigods had done enough important stuff to last them a lifetime, Hera had to go and erase Percy's memories.

The morning after he had kissed her goodnight for the last time, she woke up with an incredibly happy feeling. She knocked on Cabin 3's door, and went in even when he didn't answer, her normal routine.

When she entered she immediately knew something was wrong. It was too...clean and roomy.

Then she realized Percy's bed was made, something he never did.

Then she realized that all of Percy's clothes were not scattered on the bed and on the floor.

Then she realized Percy's pictures of them were gone.

Then she realized Percy was gone.

It's okay, she thought, he might just be feeling clean today...right?

Wrong.

She searched all over camp, asked all the campers and Chiron, checked the forest, the lake, called Percy's mom, checked outside of the camp boundaries, called his school, because she was that desperate.

Nothing.

He was gone.

After everything, Percy was missing.

Soon after, they sent out search parties.

An slowly, Annabeth's hope began to wane.

She wasn't proud to admit it, but she went into a sort of depression.

Not a full out depression, but it was harder to smile. There was a dark pit in the bottom of her stomach.

As much as Annabeth liked to think she was independent, she wasn't. A piece of her was with the son of Poseidon, and he was no where to be found.

She must admit, when the pegusi with the 3 new demigods- one Roman, two Greek- arrived, she was still hoping. She let her guard down, at she confessed everything to Piper, the charm-speaking Aphrodite girl.

She was suspicious of Jason naturally, the Greeks and Romans were enemies. But he wasn't so bad after a little while. Of course, she still doesn't trust him all the way.

When she learned about the Roman camp, she felt relief and worry. Relief because Percy was safe. Worry because, what if he moved on?

She tried to mask her feelings, but she thought the people on the Argo II could see through her facade.

When she saw Percy she felt so much relief, just like that the dark pit was filled with light, and it was so cliche, but so true.

She could hear Reyna acknowledging Jason, and she thought she had to get to him, now.

Without a second thought, she ran forward.

On the other side, Percy did the same.

Finally they reached each other, and they kissed and hugged, and Annabeth judo-flipped Percy, the usual.

And she realized, _finally_ she was complete.

* * *

_First romance! So nervous, so tell me if it was good or bad, and what should I work on? Remember, I wrote this when I was high on happiness, so it might be a little stupid..._


End file.
